


Filthy

by TheCoral



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Rough Sex, Tentabulges, gets to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoral/pseuds/TheCoral
Summary: I have written this on my discord server and I felt like finishing it here. Enjoy my work, I have tried.





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this on my discord server and I felt like finishing it here. Enjoy my work, I have tried.

Supernatural is watching his show while eating his apple pie like a fucking maniac. Literally, this is his 5th pie and it’s only been 8 minutes into this episode.  
Suddenly, a knock is heard from his ear, Supernatural went to the door and opened to find out it’s his fucking Kismesis, Homestuck.  
There is something where from his mind and he knows what to do.  
“BEGONE, DEMON!” SPN shouts at him and tackles him. Homestuck basically has to deal with this a lot with him because of his appearance.  
Everything has calmed down and SPN lets Homestuck slouch and talk to him about anything.  
“I know, yeah, cute girls exist. I think I have encountered one who I think may like me back” Homestuck confessed  
“Cute girls will get your back, she will love you, have your desire to want you more, and be a great baker” Supernatural replied  
“I’ll like to have that, but there are also other quadrants I recognize as a troll. Moirallangce, Kisemistude, and Auspistice, all of them, almost all of them, filled up in a short amount of time,”  
“Well I don’t understand your form of romance, but if you’re able to teach me, I’ll like to.”  
Supernatural starts seeing that Homestuck has a bit blush on his face.  
“Or I’ll teach you....”  
Supernatural starts hugging Homestuck and starts nibbling his neck.  
“OH MY L O R F ok I get you perv, at least I'm settling unlike some other Fandoms”  
Both fandoms proceed to make out and Supernatural start to take his clothes off in front of Homestuck. SPN removed Homestuck’s clothes very hard that reveals both naked bodies, Supernatural bottom is just a penis but Homestuck’s because of headcanons becoming popular he has a tentabulge which still fascinates Supernatural even though this isn’t the first time having sex with each other.  
“How is your demon dick a tentacle?” Supernatural questioned  
“Mainly because of a popular headcanon that spread like wildfire,”  
“I guess you must be into that thing,”  
“Ummmmm”  
“Right.”  
Supernatural is sucking Homestuck’s tentabulge, which has a slimy feeling and the bulge really wants to slap SPN but he’s trying. He realizes the Supernatural is really into this kind of shit like he can suck anyone’s dick if he wants to. You can really hear Homestuck moaning if only the windows aren’t soundproof because the house he lives in is with his other two pals and it’s a city. He’s putting his fingers into his vagina and is fingering him.  
SPN stops sucking the tentabulge and they both make out hard against the wall, pinning Homestuck and Supernatural puts his hard ass cock into Homestuck’s vagina.  
Homestuck and Supernatural give out the loudest moans to receive in the intercourse, SPN nibbles Homestuck’s neck again to feel him more and hold his pressure in.  
Supernatural is holding Homestuck's bulge very tightly, he cannot his penis any longer, so he pretty much pushed Homestuck to the couch, fucks him harder and scratches him in the process. Homestuck doesn't tolerate the pain and bites in response, along with more scratching. He has come, his cum is somehow inside of Homestuck, but at least with his logic, he won't get pregnant.  
"That was fun, your fucking moans are so cute, I'm ain't letting you go."  
"Oh well! I'm Stucked, get it?"  
"We better put our clothes on and clean up this mess, because for what I know my friends can come back at any minute!"  
And they did their cleaning. What else?


End file.
